Mess Hall
by Phantom Trekkie
Summary: Problems occur when Chakotay realizes that he and the Captain never eat together in the mess hall.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek: Voyager, or any of its characters. **

_Author's Note: Sorry for being so idle in my Star Trek writing, guys! Life is so busy these days…Anyways, here's a story that I'm working on. I'm not really sure where it's going to go…I'm thinking that it's going to be about 6 chapters long; that is, if I decide to do Chakotay's POV as well. This seems like a good story to have both points of view written out. Enjoy!_

The door bell chimed. I knew exactly who would be standing there, waiting for me when I allowed the doors to open; a tall, broad-chested Native American. I quickly checked my hair, and straightened my uniform. Satisfied with my looks, I walked over and answered the door.

Sure enough, there he was, holding a light pink rose.

"Hello, Kathryn."

His dark brown eyes looked down into my blue ones; those eyes that can be so stern yet so soft, so tender. If I had to choose one person –one man- whose eyes were the most expressive, I would have to choose Chakotay.

"Come in!" I said nervously. "Dinner is almost ready."

He made his way to the couch, still clutching the delicate pink rose in his hand. I grabbed the last plate from the replicator, and set out two glasses. I took my seat, and glanced at Chakotay.

"Are you coming, or are you just going to watch me eat, Commander?"

Chakotay smiled a weak smile, and came to sit across from me at the table. Something was bothering him; he had a far-away look in his eyes. I placed my napkin in my lap, and took a sip of my water. He said nothing. I glanced back towards the couch, just remembering the pink rose Chakotay had brought with him.

"Captain, may I ask you something?" Chakotay asked as he set his glass down.

"Certainly."

He swirled his finger around the top of his glass. "Why don't we ever eat together in the mess hall?" His eyes drove into mine.

"I…don't understand what you mean," I stuttered.

His lips formed a thin line. "I mean, why don't we ever eat together in the mess hall? We always eat in your quarters."

I laughed. "Well, if that's the case, we can have dinner in your quarters next time."

"That's not what I meant. You always seem to veer away from the idea of eating –together- in the mess hall, where officers can see us," he noted, becoming slightly irritated. "It's almost like…you don't want to be seen with me."

"Chakotay, you know that's not true. I'm the captain; captains can't…"

"I see," he said as he stood up from the table. He walked over to the large window, and gazed at the stars, leaving me alone at the table. I watched as he ran his fingers through his thick black hair. I stood up and walked towards the window as well, positioning myself next to him.

"Chakotay, you know that this can't go any further."

"You can't take what any further? Kathryn, all I ask is that we eat in the mess hall once or twice."

I sighed, and turned my back towards him. "We can't. Crews talk."

I could hear him walk over behind me. He put his large, warm hands on my shoulders. "Would it be so bad?"

I turned around, my short hair whipping violently against the back of my neck.

"Leave," I said in a cold voice. I couldn't –I didn't want to- deal with this right now.

"Kathryn…"

"Leave, Commander."

He lifted his hands off of my shoulders. "Is that an order?"

I stared at him, his warm eyes trying to melt my own cold ones. "Do I have to make it one?"

Chakotay turned on his heels, and abruptly left my quarters, leaving me alone to sulk in my own self pity. I sat down on the couch and put my face in my hands. Sometimes, being a Captain brought joy and satisfaction; the thrill of knowing that you were in command -that you were in charge- was something that every Starfleet officer craved.

Then, sometimes –like this- being a Captain brings only suffering and pain. You have restrictions, you have responsibilities, and you have limitations. No matter how much I wanted to become closer to Chakotay, I knew I couldn't do it because of my rank.

I sighed, and went to clear away our uneaten meal. All of these problems had come up, all because Chakotay just wanted to eat in the mess hall with his Captain.


End file.
